Computer-controlled electromechanical positioning systems for endoscopes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,478 to Wang and U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,180 to Wang et al. These multi degree-of-freedom devices provide the operator with the ability to accurately control the endoscopic viewing direction through electronic switches or voice commands and have become an important part of robotic minimally invasive surgical procedures. The shortcoming of such endoscopic positioning systems is that they can only provide a limited endoscopic viewing range because the mechanical mobility is outside rather than inside the inspection site and because these positioning systems are designed for use with fixed-angle endoscopes which do not have a variable line of sight. This is especially true in neuroendoscopy, sinoscopy, or otoscopy, where the endoscope shaft is physically constrained or must remain largely stationary to avoid injuring the patient.
Variable direction of view endoscopes, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,000 to Chikama, U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,909 to Hoeg, U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,013 to Ramsbottom, U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,577 to Forkner, U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,115 to Krattiger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,603 to Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,306 to Kuban, U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,341 to McKenna et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,830 to Durell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,325 to Bazell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,148 to Kanehira, U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,618 to Kondo, and by LTF TYPE V3 Laparo-Thoraco Videoendoscope from Olympus Optical Co., can vary their line of sight at the tip of the instrument, thus transferring the viewing mobility to the tip and relieving the problem of limited viewing range. Hale et al. discloses a computer-controlled variable direction of view endoscope, affording the operator accurate viewing navigation and positioning capabilities even from a fixed view point.
A heretofore unanticipated combination of a computer-controlled endoscope positioning system and a computer-controlled variable direction of view endoscope affords new and powerful navigation capabilities. For example, coupling the 7DOF robotic endoscope holder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,180 to Wang with the 3DOF computer-controlled endoscope of U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,559 to Hale et al., yields a new 7DOF system with significant dexterity and wide ranging navigation capabilities. Many moves previously possible only in virtual endoscopy, which uses a virtual camera to “fly” through 3D volumetric models constructed from data obtained with a noninvasive imaging technique (MRI, CT, PET, ultrasound) are thus possible with a real camera having real-time optical imaging. Specifically, such a combined system would enable i) accurate scanning behind surfaces, ii) precise lesion or tumor inspection from nearly all angles, iii) precise post-operative diagnoses, iv) more versatility in approaching surgical targets, v) locking to a specific view and keeping it steady while the mechanism changes configuration, vi) stereoscopic reconstructions, and vii) better stereotactic navigation.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a system which merges/combines the advantages of robotic endoscope holders with the advantages of a variable direction of view endoscope and provides additional advantages. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from the ensuing description and drawings.